


after the fall

by Omegatrash124



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Will, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm obsessed with this show, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulation, Mostly Smut, Oh damn why am I so bad at this ToT, Omega Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Why Did I Write This?, Will Graham is a Cannibal, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatrash124/pseuds/Omegatrash124
Summary: Will says he hates alphas but Hannibal is pretty sure that doesn't apply to him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 426





	after the fall

**Author's Note:**

> SSssoooo I watched Hannibal and now I fucking obsessed!!! So instead of doing something meaningful or productive like doing a project that is ten percent of my grade and due in a day I sitting around writing omegaverse smut for my new OTP. But like on a more serious note Will Graham is literally the cutest, bestest thing I have ever seen and pair with Hannibal I can barely take it. Wow I'm ranting about how cute cannibals are, like I knew I was fucked up but dddaaammmnnn. Anyway I hope you like this pile of garbage, and thank you very much for giving this a shot \\(^///^)/

"I hate alphas. Every single one of them is a narcissistic self-obsessed ass." Will growled storming into the house.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and looked up to watch his mate angrily tear off his coat and stomp into the kitchen. He sat quietly listening to his omega grumble unintelligible curses for a few seconds just to give him some a little time to cool off before closing his copy of War and Peace and placing it onto the mahogany coffee table near his armchair.

Just as he was about to stand Will stomped back into the living room angrily chomping on an apple.

Hannibal stretched his hand toward his mate enticing the omega to come to him. Will growled at the gesture but ultimately shuffled over and put his smaller but no less deadly hand in Hannibal's.

The alpha gently tugged his omega closer until his fiery mate was standing between his spread knees. Lifting Will's hand Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"And what, pray tell, happened to lay this blanket of ill will upon my entire dynamic, darling?"

Will snarled and took another angry bite of his apple.

"You are all entitled asshole that seems to think you can do whatever you want to me because I'm an omega."

Hannibal placed another soft kiss on Will's knuckles at the hint of the Louisianan drawl slurring his words, as it often did when he was either very upset or lost in the grasps of pleasure.

"What did this entitled asshole do my love?" Hannibal repeated.

"He slapped my ass when I bent down to pick up a coin."

Hannibal bit back a possessive growl at the thought of some lowly fool placing a hand on what was his.

His voice was dripping with malice when he looked up and locked eyes with his omega. "Did you get his name?"

Will yanked his hand away seemingly offended that Hannibal would think he would be so stupid not too. "Of course I got his name. I asked him to at least take me to dinner first and he gave me his name and number."

Will tossed him a crumpled up receipt with the name Christopher Sole and a number scrolled across it in faded blue pen.

Hannibal smiled proudly and the receipt. Oh how far you have come mylimasis. He set the scrap of paper on the coffee table next to his novel and made a mental note to ask his mate want he would like to eat with the ingredients harvested from this particular pig.

"Just another prime example of why I hate alphas." his omega snapped angrily sitting down on the long couch adjacent to Hannibal's armchair.

The alpha stood and took a seat next to his mate. He brushed his fingers up the scar on Will's cheek from their rather untasteful meeting with Mason Veger. He gently tucked a loose curl behind the omega's ear.

"What about me darling? I am an alpha; do you hate me as well?"

Will kept his attention solely on the TV when he snorted, "Oh definitely, you're the worst one."

Hannibal couldn't surpass a smirk. He had mutilated people for far less than that particular comment. But that just goes to show how much he lets his omega get away with.

"Is that so? I'm quite certain that last night you said the opposite. I am positive that you told me you loved me." 

Will huffed a laugh and nonchalantly changed the channel. "Don't kid yourself. I just love your knot."

Hannibal chuckled; leave it to his mate to be so crude.

"Just my knot hmm?"

He slid his hand back down his omega's face and brushed against the sensitive glands on his nape. He smiled wolfishly when Will tensed up.

"What about my hands?"

He gently began to massage small circles on his mating glands other the scar that marked Will as claimed. He smiled when the omega began to melt, leaning into the touch and purring as his body filled with endorphins. He slid his hand off the gland smiling when the omega let out a sweet whine.

"Do you hate my hands?"

He slid his hand further down and slipped it into his mate's shirt only to slide back up the soft plains of skin. Will arched his back and whined when Hannibal brushed against one of his hardening nipples.

The alpha took the nipple between his fingertips and began to pinch and twist the sensitive nub. Will closed his eyes and moaned softly at the touch.

Hannibal stopped his ministrations just long enough to maneuver Will into lying on his back. The second Hannibal deemed him comfortable against the couch he pulled up the omega's shirt exposing his soft stomach and sweet dusty brown nipples.

"You're gorgeous, my dear."

Will whimpered at the praise already feeling slick beginning to form.

Hannibal once again set to pinching and rolling the nipple in his fingers loving the way Will writhed and trembled at his touch.

"What about my pheromones?"

He leaned into the omega's neck blinking back a groan at the wave of arousal rolling off his mate. Softly nuzzling his glands Hannibal allowed Will to grow drunk on his scent rendering the omega soft and pliant.

Under him, Will shuddered and keened. The Sweet scent of slick permeated the air as the omega bucked his hips.

"H-Hannibal, please."

"What about my lips?"

Hannibal kissed the glands and began trailing sloppy open-mouthed kisses down the omega's neck and onto his chest.

He stopped at the omega's already sensitive nipples and placed a particularly wet kiss upon it, smirking when Will whimpered and arched further.

"What about my teeth?"

Hannibal took the hypersensitive nub in his teeth and began to bite it teasing the tip with his tongue.

Will whimpered and brought his arms down to try to push his alpha off.

"T-too much, s-stop."

The alpha growled and roughly pinned Will's hands above his head with one hand. He bit down harder to punish his mate and earned a sweet whine. Will bared his neck trying to appease his angry alpha.

With the hand not pinning Will's wrists, Hannibal reached down and began to roughly massage the omega's tenting erection through his jeans.

Will moaned and bucked into Hannibal's hand. Not wanting to waste any more time the alpha quickly undid his tie and wrapped it around his mate's wrists. After all, he would need both hands for what was coming next.

Hannibal slid down the couch stopping when his face was mere inches from the omega's crotch. He held down Will's hips with one hand and began to slide the other between and up his mate’s thighs.

Will moaned when Hannibal squeezed his balls through the thick denim. The alpha leaned in and began to mouth at the moistening crotch.

At this distance, his omega's slick smelled especially strong enticing him to get closer and feast from the beautiful creature withering under him.

With a growl, he sat up and tore his omega's pants in half exposing his hard pink cock and teasing him with the shadow of his mate's delicious hole already dripping with slick.

Will gasped as Hannibal hefted his hips up to pull the remains of his tattered jeans off. Without a warning, he plunged a finger into the tight unexpecting pink hole.

Will yelled and shuddered violently at the assault of Hannibal's fingers rubbing harshly against his sensitive walls.

Hannibal couldn't help but groan at the feel of the velvety insides molding against his finger.

He panted into Will's pubic hair. "What about my throat?"

With his free hand, he pumped the omega's cock a couple of times before diving in and engulfing him completely. Will whined and withered unsure whether to thrust up into to heat of Hannibal's throat, or down into the fingers violently massaging his prostate.

Slick dribbled out of his hole pooling onto the couch and Hannibal's palm, making it all the easier for Hannibal to pump onto his omega dripping opening.

Taking his hand off of Will's hip Hannibal gathered up some slick and began to fondle his omega's sack, rolling and squeezing it in his wet palm.

Will arched and sobbed at the pleasure, "H-Hannibal, alpha stop. T-too much."

Hannibal smiled as he pulled off his mates dripping cock and pulled his fingers out of the scalding hole. He hooked his hand under Will's hips, pushed his legs up and placed them on his shoulders displaying his omega's sweet entrance entirely.

Will squirmed embarrassed even though this was definitely not something his alpha hadn't seen before.

Hannibal licked his lips before licking a fat stripe up the fluttering rim. He purred at the taste of his mate's sweet nectar. Will cried out clenching up tighter.

Wanting a better taste Hannibal dove in sucking, drinking the river of addicting slick gushing from his mate’s hole.

Will withering like a man possessed forcing Hannibal to growl and throw his arm over his hips to keep him still.

"Alpha please. P-please."

Hannibal dove a little deeper hooking his thumb into the rim and stretching him wider.

Will whined and growled, "O-Oh FUCK, I'm coming."

Before he could Hannibal quickly pulled away dropping his mate's thighs and sliding out of reach. Will whined loud and pained at being denied his release.

" 'annible please."

Hannibal smiled at the southern drawl and slid off of the coach entirely careful to avoid his omega's hand that tried to pull him back.

Will whined again in so much anguish Hannibal couldn't help but scent the air just to check if his mate was in pain or not.

Now standing at the edge of the couch Hannibal took a second to take in the absolute masterpiece that was his omega. He looked wrecked legs splayed open, thick delicious thighs framing his dripping pink cock. Everything between his legs and a good amount of his inner thighs shined with a layer of velvety omega cream and saliva. Will's bare chest heaved as he panted; his nipples peaked rosy and soft. His face was dusted in a bright pink. Soft fluffy dark curls splayed around his head like a halo of some dark angel.

Hannibal watched amused as tears pooled and trickled out of sky blue eyes. His omega really was a sight to behold.

Will writhed on the couch throwing his head back to display more of his neck showing how ready he was to submit and be good.

He whimpered blinking up at Hannibal with big baby blue eyes, "P-please alpha."

It took everything in Hannibal to not give in and finish ravishing his sweet omega, but he had a goal to accomplish. "I cannot my dear William. I wouldn’t wish to force you into performing such an act with an alpha that you so wholeheartedly hate." 

He turned his back to his mate and smirked when Will snarled at him.

"Fine, you win. I don't hate you."

Now that just wouldn't do.

Hannibal shook his head sadly, "still, I must protest this is an act that must be performed with two individuals that feel something more than just content with each other."

The omega growled and shifted on the couch. "We both know that's not true Hannibal, and I take that back. I do hate you, you manipulative bastard."

Hannibal couldn't help but smile at himself, careful to not let his omega see. He heard shifting again and mildly wondered if he was going to attack him.

Instead of the attack, he was expecting he felt feather-light touches brush lovingly against his shoulder blades. Hannibal instinctively stood taller when his omega gently nuzzled his nape; soft untamable curls tickled his mating gland.

Will whimpered softly, sadly, "Do you not want to take care of me any more alpha?"

Hannibal tensed all of his instincts screamed to cradle his mate in his arms cover him in his scent and nuzzle and purr at him until the scent of sad omega was permanently gone. But he didn't do any of that instead he stood his ground. He was no fool, he could see what his clever boy was trying to accomplish. After all, this was a dance they had danced many a time, as passionate as the Tango, as intimate as a waltz, as deadly as the strike of a king cobra.

Will pressed his warm chest to Hannibal's back and gently rolled his hips forward teasing the alpha with the tip of his wet cock against his backside.

"Do you no longer care for me alpha?"

When Hannibal didn't move Will sighed and puttered over to the couch. The alpha turned to look at him curious to see what he would do next. After all, it wasn't like Will to give up so early in the game.

Will bent down making sure to give his alpha a nice view of his perk ass. He plucked up the crumbled receipt and slowly flattened it out reading the name written on it.

"Well, I guess I could call Christopher Sole to take care of me. He seemed pretty eager at the store."

Hannibal snarled, oh his clever cruel boy always knew just want to do to get under his skin. Not to mention if Hannibal could barely wrangle down his wild mate there would be no way in hell that the pig named Christopher could do it.

Will looked over his shoulder prettily and blinked his large innocent blue eyes.

"He'd take care of me _now_ , and during _heat_. I bet he'd have no problem filling me with his knot, his cum, his _pup_."

Enough was enough and Hannibal lunged forward practically tackling his mate. He grabbed a fistful of Will's curls and yanked his head back to bury his teeth into his omega's glands.

The omega whined as his legs gave out Hannibal's arm around his waist the only thing keeping him up.

Hannibal growled into the warm flesh pulling away to growl as blood trickled down his chin. He pulled harder at the curls tightly clamped in his hand.

Will whined and Hannibal snarled in his ear, "You are mine. If anyone even dreams of touching you I will tear them to shreds and feed you their pieces. Am I clear?"

The omega whined again, his scent rising with arousal once more. Hannibal angrily nipped at his mate's bleeding gland. "I asked you a question omega. Am. I. Clear."

Hannibal felt his omega's slick moistening the front of his khakis.

"Y-yes, alpha yes."

Hannibal loosened his grip on the curls and tried at a purr even though it mostly came out as a growl. "Good boy."

Will trembled at the words hardwired to instinctively crave praise.

With a final gentle kiss to Will's reopened mating gland, Hannibal pushed Will chest first, onto the couch.

Without a warning, he shoved two fingers into Will's fluttering, wet hole. Without giving his mate any time to adjust he began to thrust them into him knowing exactly where to position his hand to hit the delegate prostate.

Hannibal smirked when Will cried out at the sudden pleasure.

Deciding he was open enough Hannibal quickly undid his pants, shoving them down his thighs. He growled at the cold air hitting his proudly standing cock.

He lined himself up to the fluttering rim, it gently unclenched and he pushed in, both alpha and omega moaned in unison.

Hannibal groaned and took a second to collect himself at the feel of his mate’s velvety wet walls molding around him.

He brushed his lips against Will's sweaty temple kissing the long horizontal scar nestled there.

"You feel divine mylimasis, my perfect omega, taking me so well."

Will purred and turned his head as best he could to reach his alpha's lips. Hannibal smiled fondly and obliged molding his mouth against the thick soft pillows that were his omega's lips. Will moaned when Hannibal’s tongue began to explore his mouth all the while pushing the omega’s tongue down. They only parted when Will pulled away and gasped as Hannibal pulled out only to push back in long and deep, hitting his mate’s very core.

“O-Oh Fuck!”

Hannibal thrust again loving the way his mate trembled beneath him.

Hannibal couldn’t begin to explain how grateful he was for this perfectly beautiful, wild creature he had managed to claim as his own.

Will outright sobbed as Hannibal picked up the pace pounding into the clenching hole at speeds that bordered inhuman.

“ ‘annibal don’t s-stop, please. D-don’t stop.”

If possible Hannibal sped up at the sound of his mate’s drawl.

The alpha felt his grow inflating as he slammed home with a groan; Will’s rim locking him in place. The omega practically screamed as he orgasmed, clenching around his knot almost to the point of pain.

Hannibal gave him a second to come down from his high before cradling his sobbing purring omega into his arms gently pressing kisses and softy nips to his scent glands and cheeks.

“You did so well mylimasis. You always take me so perfectly my beautiful omega.”

Will snuggled closer into his alpha’s arms melting into a purring puddle at the onslaught of praise and gentle ministrations.

Hannibal let out a purr of his own as he softly scents his omega. Will lay soft, limp and pliant in Hannibal’s arms just enjoying the gentle care his mate gave him.

Hannibal reached up to pull a throw blanket off of the armchair quickly purring when Will whined at the knot tugging painfully at his rim.

When they were both tucked into the soft blanket Will pulled his alpha’s hand away from its route of softly caressing his flanks and began to play with his long fingers; a musician's fingers.

He turned the hand over a placed a soft kiss on the scar on Hannibal’s wrist from the time Matthew almost succeeded in killing him. While Will would never outright say it Hannibal knew he was sorry for trying to get someone else to kill him due to all the times the omega would loving work on the healed skin with his lips and tongue.

Almost softer than Hannibal could hear he pressed a gentle “I love you” to the healed skin.

Hannibal couldn’t suppress a purr and a fond smile as he cradled his omega closer. He didn’t know what he did to deserve the perfect creature that was his mate but he is damn glad he did it, for lack of better words.

With a soft kiss to Will’s untamable dark curls, now damp with sweat, Hannibal purred and whispered equally as reverently.

“aš irgi tave myliu mano meile“

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for taking the time to read this shiz I luv you guys so so so much!! comments are much appreciated, but it's chill if you can't. Anyway thanks again LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!


End file.
